Hello, Gorgeous!
by xXMissVampyXx
Summary: Bella doesn't really wanna move to Forks, but her attitude changes when she sees the most gorgeous guy ever. And he goes to her school! Before reading, expect the unexpected! ALL HUMAN Sorry, I kinda suck at summaries
1. Prologue

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked, hoping she wasn't. I really, really don't want to move.

"Yes, Bella, I'm serious. Phil and I are going on a trip for a little alone time and you are going to go stay with your dad." Nooo! I mean, I love my dad, but I hate where he lives. It's cold and almost always raining. I can't stand the rain and the cold.

"How long will yall be gone?" Not long, I hope.

"Just a couple of months...."

"What!?" I yelled a little too loud. Mom jumped.

"Now, Bella, calm down. This will be good for you. It'll give you a chance to spend some quality time with your dad. It's been years since you've seen each other," she said. Well, that's true, and I did want to see my dad, but seriously, _Forks_? Why don't they just ship me off to the North Pole? At least I'd have polar bears to keep me warm.

"Well, you better start packin'. Your flight leaves tomarrow morning," Phil said, just coming into the room. I bet he wants me to leave. I bet he planned this whole trip, just so he can have my mom all to himself. We never really got along anyway, and I'll be happy to be away from him. I glared at him while my mom had her back turned. He didn't return it, but I could tell he would have if he didn't worry about getting caught by mom.

"But, Mom-" I started.

"No buts. My desicion is final," she said in a firm voice.

"Fine! If you want to leave me, then just leave! I understand, you don't love me anymore!" I yelled as I ran up to my room.

"That guilt thing isn't gonna work!" she called back. "You're still going!'' Ugh... fine whatever. I guess I'll just have to make the best of it. I started packing my stuff. I don't know what will happen in Forks, but I know it's gonna be a long couple months.

**OK, so reveiw!!!!!!!!!! please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Gorgeous Guys

**Ok, guys, here it is. Not much happens in this chapter but please read it anyway. ok so drum roll, please....**

"Hey, Dad," I said getting off the plane, forcing a smile. It was freaking _freezing_ out here. I ran over to give Charlie a hug.

"Hey, Bells. Long time, no see," he said, grinning. There was something in his eyes that told me he really missed me. I instantly felt bad. How could I go all those years without even contacting him in any way? He must think I'm horrible, that I'm the most awful daughter ever. Well, I'm gonna make it up to him somehow, someway.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I said, hugging him tighter. Man, I was on the verge of tears already and I've only been here for about three minutes.

"For what, kiddo?" he said, obviously confused. I sighed.

"For... everything. For not being here, for not calling, or even writing. You must hate me." I felt a tear escape my eye and roll down my cheek.

"Now, Bella," he pulled away from me and twisted me so that I was looking straight at him,"I could never hate you, now don't talk like that anymore. Are you crying?" He grinned at me, and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yeah," I playfully punched his arm. "Gosh, Dad, where's your sympathy."

He laughed. "Come on, kiddo. You must be hungry from that long flight." Come to think of it, I was starving! I hadn't eaten in hours! As if on cue, my stomach rumbled.

"I am, and I in the mood for... steak. Mmmm.... nice, big, juicy steak."

"Well, then I see we are on the same page." We bothed laughed and Charlie suggested this nice restaraunt that was right around the corner. I quickly agreed, and soon we were sitting in a booth, getting ready to order.

"Well, we'll both have a steak, medium rare, please," Charlie ordered. "And I'll just have mashed potatos with gravy on the side. What 'bout you, Bells?"

"Um, I guess I'll have the same thing, and a Coke," I said.

"Oh, yeah me too," he said. I couldn't help but notice that he kept eyeing the waitress as she walked off.

"Ew, Dad, that's gross. She's way too young for you," I said, laughing.

"What?" He tried puttng on an innocent look.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you checking her out."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," he said, I guess trying to be convincing, but Charlie was never good at lying. I must of got that from him, because I am most certainly not the best lier in the world. He must have realised I didn't beleive him, so he just gave up and laughed.

"Well, can you blame me, I mean come on, she was gorgeous."

"Um, ok, Dad, whatever," I laughed," but can you please save your pervish goo-goo eyes for when I'm not in the room?" He laughed and playfully threw some bread my way.

Our food arrived 15 minutes later, and we ate mostly in slince except for occassional questions. It was a comfortable silence, though. Usually silences are awkward, but not this one, this one feels just right.

***~*~***

Well, tomarrow I start my first day at Forks Highschool. I was excited because my old best friend, Alice Cullen, goes there, and we have a lot of catching up to do. She used to live with her aunt in Pheonix, but she had to move back with her parents, because her aunt was moving to France. I don't know why Alice didn't go, but I'm glad she didn't. And I get to meet her brothers. I forgot there names but I think they both start with the letter 'E'. Ummm... Edmund and Emrett? It doesn't matter, I'll learn their names soon enough.

***Next Day***

"Bella, get up! You don't want to be late on your first day!" I heard Charlie yelling. I slowly got out of bed, not really wanting to, but knowing I had to. So, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and dressed in the usual T-shirt and jeans.

I looked out my window to see the weather was the usual, wet, but I also noticed an orangish-red, rusty old truck in the driveway.

"Hey, Dad?" I called.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Who's truck is that in the drive?" I asked him. I heard him chuckle.

"It's yours, Bella, sorta like a welcome home present. I bought it from Billy Black, you remember him?"

"Um, yeah," Noooo. Who the heck was he?

"Yeah, he and his son, Jacob, came by this morning." Jacob!? My ex Jacob? Jacob Black!? The Jacob I told I loved only to be heartbroken and left in the dust? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the Jacob he's talking about.

"Oh, ok," I said lamely, my good mood suddenly disappearing. Then I thought about Alice, and how I'll get to see her again, and it came back. I smiled to myself.

"So, do you like it?" he asked uncertainly.

"Like it? I _love_ it!" I said excitedly. I think I heard him sigh in releif, but it might just have been the wind.

"Well, kiddo, you better get going," he said.

"Yeah, bye, Dad," I said, giving him a hug.

"Bye, Bells."

Soon I was in my new truck, heading for school. I drove into the parking lot, then looked over my schedule. I had english first period, so I headed for English. Right when I walked in, I immediatly saw a petite girl with spikey black hair talking to some people behind her.

"Alice!" I shrieked. She turned around to see who had called her name. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Bella!" she shrieked abck. I ran and gave her a big hug. Then I turned to see who she was talking to.

I found myself staring at the undeniably two most gorgeous guys ever.

**So did you like it? Please tell me using that little button at the bottom of your screen. It takes you to a magical place where you can post your comments about my story.**


	3. E?

"Ah, so you're the famous Bella," said the big guy, wrapping me in a huge bear hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Emmett, put her down," Alice said giggling. I would have said something but unfortunatly I was lacking oxygen at the moment. He finally put me down.

"Hi, Emmett," I said grinning. I could tell I was gonna like this guy. I turned to the guy next to him.

"And you are?" I asked politely. I was very confused by his expression but I just pretended I didn't notice.

"Edward," he said, sticking out his hand. I shook it. Hmmm... so I could tell he wasn't anything like Emmett, but I still think we would get along very well. I mean, he _was_ related to Alice.

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you both," I said, then turned back to Alice. We immediatly went into a conversation about what we've done since Alice left Pheonix, but it was cut short when class started.

I tried my best to pay attention, but my mnd kept wandering off, and then I suddenly felt the urge to draw, and I decided to give into that urge. I decided to draw a tulip, seeing as flowers are my specialty.

I was almost finished with it when I heard my name. I looked up to see the whole class staring at me. I heard a few snickers. I then realised the teacher must have addressed me.

"Um, yes, I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked politely.

"I said,"said Mrs. Allen , sounding impatient,"since you're new, why don't you come up and tell everyone about yourself." Crap. "Now stop doodling and pay attention." She motioned for me to come to the front of the room. God, this sucked. I hated being the center of attention. Oh well, better get this over with.

"Um, well, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Uh, I just moved here from Pheonix, Arizona. I love to draw, I plan on being an artist. My best friend is Alice Cullen," I smiled at her, and she returned it, and stood up and bowed to the class. I laughed, "and well thats about it." I smiled one last time and went to go sit down. Amazingly without tripping. I am just so proud.

"Thank you, Bella," Then she continued talking about whatever she was talking about, and I continued drawing the rest of my tulip. Then the bell rung, causing me to jump and drop my notebook. When I went to pick it up I saw a figure approach me.

"Let me get that for you," some guy said, picking it up. I looked up. The guy had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Thanks," I said as he gave me my notebook.

"No problem. I'm Mike," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Hi, Mike, I'm-"

"Bella," we both said at the same time.

"Yeah, I know. It was just awful for Mrs. Allen make you go up in front of the whole class on your first day."

"Yeah," I said. "Well, I got to get to class, So, uh, bye, Mike." There was something about this dude that I really did not like.

"Wait!" I heard him call. "What class do you have next?" Oh my gosh, this guy was staring to get on my nerves.

"Uh, art," I said, silently hoping he didn't have it, too.

"Oh." He looked slightly disappointed, then his face lit up like the forth of July. "Well, that's on the way to P.E, mind if I walk you?" Say no, Bella, say no!

"Um...."

"You know, Mike, I think Bella would be more comfortable walking with someone she knows," said a smooth, velvet voice from behind me. I turned around to see Edward. "Right, Bella?"

"Uh, yeah," I agreed. "Bye, Mike," I said, giving him a quick wave. Then I hurried along with Edward.

"Thanks, but you know, I know Mike more than I know you, but I still appreciate it. There was something about that guy that made uneasy," I told him when Mike was out of veiw.

"Actually, I think you know me more. You've actually seen the real me. Trust me, that guy you were talking to was not the real Mike Newton. The _real _Mike Newton is a huge jerk. Most likely, tomarrow he'll treat you like you're a peice of meet. My advice, stay clear of that scumbag." I did not expect all that, I was really surprised. I saw something in his eyes that looked a lot like pleading, but I think I might be mistaken.

"Um, I'll keep that in mind," I said when I found my voice. He nodded.

"So, anyway," he said, "how do you like Forks so far?" His sudden change in attitude almost gave me a whiplash.

"It's ok, I guess, I haven't found any faults yet, other than it being cold all the time." He laughed. I hope he doesn't think I'm joking, because I'm dead serious.

"Yeah, it takes some getting use to."

"How long did it take you?"

"Hmm, about... 4 years?"

"What!?" I yelled a little too loud. People in the hall turned and stared at me.

"Bella, relax, I was only kidding."

"Oh, good," I said, relieved. We were at the door of the art room now. "Well, see you later, Edward."

"Actually, this is my class, too." For some reason, that made me really happy.

"Oh, ok then."

All we had to do in class was draw whatever we felt like drawing. I chose a rose. I tried to do ever line and curve perfectly. When I was finished draw I decided to write something inside it. I didn't know what to write, so I just let my hand decide ( I swear it has a mind of it's own). So basically I had no idea what I was writing. The bell rung before I could even write the second letter, but the first one confused me.

What could I be writing that started with an E?

**So, whatdya think? Did you liiiiiiiiiiiiike it? Did you loooooove it? Review!!!!!!!!!! And if you don't like it, and you have some advice on how to make it better, tell me!!!!! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
